Conventionally, as illustrated in FIG. 13, media presentations have been realized by connecting a data processing system 101, such as a laptop computer, to a multi-media device 107. The data processing system 1 is connected to the multi-media device 107 via a cable 113. The multi-media device 107 includes an audio system 108 and an imaging system 106 that projects an image 109.
A multi-media presentation is stored in the data processing system 101. This multi-media presentation can be a slide presentation of images, animation, a video clip, and/or an audio clip. The desired image, video, animation or audio (informational data) is selected on the data processing system 101 through either a keyboard input device 103 or a pointing device 105, such as a mouse, touch pad, or trackball. The selected informational data is transferred from the data processing system 101 to the multi-media device 107 via cable 113 in response to commands entered via the keyboard input device 103 or the pointing device 105.
The multi-media device 107 then processes the selected informational data such audio information is reproduced by the audio system 108 and image information is reproduced by the imaging system 106. In this manner, a multi-media presentation can be realized.
However, it is noted that in these conventional devices, a data processing system operator is required to have a bulky second device to display or project the information from the data processing system 101 remotely. These bulky projection devices are not convenient for small spontaneous meetings since such projection devices are not always convenient or readily accessible. Moreover, in small office or informal meetings, these bulky projection devices are more than what is required because the need for very high quality imaging is relatively small compared to the quality needed in large or formal meetings.
Therefore, it is desirable to have a media projection system that is small and not as skewed towards high quality. More specifically, it is desirable to have a fully integrated in the portable personal computing device so that a small or informal meeting can be successfully conducted without relying upon the successful corralling of a separate bulky device for projection. Moreover, it is desirable to have a peripheral plug-in device for replacing a floppy disk drive peripheral or other replaceable peripheral for the portable personal computing device that provides projection of the information that is being displayed on a display screen of a portable personal computing device.
The present invention provides a media projection system that significantly reduces or eliminates the disadvantages associated with conventional techniques. More specifically, the present invention utilizes a media projection system that is fully integrated in the portable personal computing device or a peripheral plug-in device for replacing a floppy disk drive peripheral or other replaceable peripheral in the portable personal computing device that provides projection of the information that is being displayed on a display screen of a portable personal computing device. Also, the present invention eliminates the need for a separate bulky projection device to display information.